Giving Everything
by LauraSanchez
Summary: He broke her heart, so why did everything in her still want him? Lackson
1. Chapter 1

For my fellow Lackson fans. Lackson future fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's affiliated...stuff. blah blah blah Oh, and I'm only gonna say this once, so make it count.

_"You're supposed to be telling me this is a bad idea." Jackson gasped out between kisses, before lifting a hand to her face and caressing her cheekbone._

_"I am?" Lilly whispered, her eyes opening to meet his._

_He groaned before touching his lips to hers once again. "I really hope not."_

_The kiss was achingly tender, the brush of his lips quickly turning passionate. Her hands fisted in the material of his t-shirt, holding him close as his arms wrapped around her tightly._

_"Jackson." she whispered, "This isn't a bad idea."_

_He rested his forehead on hers for a moment. "What about Miley?" He had to ask, they may not always get along, but she was his sister and he didnt like it when she was upset._

_Lilly smiled at him. "She'll be okay with it. I know because she once told me she would be."_

_Jackson tilted his head to the side, "Really?"_

_Lilly gave a short laugh. "She had a dream that we were together a couple of years ago, and asked me if I had feelings for you."_

_He raised his eyebrows, "And?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "And at the time I didn't."_

_He frowned, "That ain't right."_

_She pulled him forward for her kiss. "I do now." she whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He gave a small smile, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. Letting out a breath, he leaned his head forward to kiss her shoulder._

_She cleared her throat, "So...um, does this mean we're together?"_

_Leaning back to cup her face in his hands, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "For as long as you'll have me."_

Lilly jerked awake, then a moment later burst into tears. It had only been three months since he'd said those words to her the night of Miley's birthday party. He had lied.

"Liar." she whispered to the silent room. A sob built up in her chest and she let it out in a scream.  
"LIAR!"

__

For as long as you'll have me...


	2. Chapter 2

AN-So sorry about the delay. My computer hates me, and well, let's just say that I wrote this on notepad. 'Nuff said.

_They lay together in the quiet of the night, his hand lazily stroking down her bare back in a slow, lulling sensation. She knew she was close to sleep as her eyes began to drift shut, but when Jackson moved from her side, she opened her eyes. As she started to turn to question him, he leaned over to slowly kiss her lips._

_"Stay." he murmured. Raising her eyebrow at him, Lilly slowly did as he instructed, pillowing her head on her arms._

_His hands slowly stroked down the bare skin of her back, making her shiver. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment._

_"Searching."_

_"For what?"_

_She felt him pause at the small of her back, then his fingers traced the smooth skin at the base of her spine._

_"Here." he stated. "Right here. I claim this spot in the name of Jackson Stewart." She gasped as he placed his lips on the skin there._

_Her lips parted as he feathered kisses over the sensitive skin. After he had thoroughly "claimed" the area, he slowly lay his head on the middle of her back. His hands came up to entwine with hers, and they were silent until she spoke._

_"What about me?" she asked him, turning to meet his eyes. "What part of you do I get."_

_He thought for a moment before smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Her eyes widened as she let out a short laugh. "Perv."_

_He grew serious and turned her in his arms to kiss her. When he drew back, he brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "All of me. All of me, Lilly."_

"Lilly. We're here." She was startled back into reality by Neil's voice, her eyes wide as she looked to him.

"What?"

"We're here." Neil gestured to the house in front of him, and she looked up to see the Stewart home, backlit by the strength of the afternoon sun.

"Oh." Giving him an unsteady smile, she unbuckled her seatbeat as he killed the engine. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Of course. Meeting my girlfriends' best friend for the first time is a big thing, of course I'm up for it."

As they walked up the short sidewalk, she studied Neil carefully. She had met him a month ago, one of her mom's co-workers had introduced them at the company picnic, and they had hit it off. When he had asked her out, she had said yes even though the break-up with Jackson still hurt.

She needed something and Neil proved to be a welcome distraction. Miley had insisted on her bringing him around, and had said if Jackson didn't like it, he could shove it. After all, he'd brought his dates to the house, even on one occasion when Lilly had been there. She had left shortly after, crying herself to sleep that night.

She swallowed hard as Neil rang the doorbell, instead of barging in as she usually would. When Miley opened the door, she spotted them and frowned. A second later Miley stuck her head out the door, making them jerk back. She looked around, her gaze curious.

"Did you see someone ring the doorbell? Cause I know Lilly wouldn't bother."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Just let us in, Miles."

She let out a big sigh as she stepped back. "Fine."

After she shut the door, she introduced herself to Neil. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. Lilly talks about you so much I feel as if I already know you." he said polietly.

Miley raised her eyebrows as she looked at Lilly. "Really? Cause I've barely heard anything about you."

Lilly's eyes widened as she stared at her best friend. "Miley!"

"What?"

Glaring at her, she just shook her head as she watched Robbie Ray walk into the room. "Hi, Mr. Stewart."

"Hey there, Lilly. You must be Neil." he said as he stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart." They grasped hands firmly, flexing manly muscles as both girls just shook thier heads.

After Robbie Ray and Neil began to talk about the football game the night before Lilly and Miley excused themselves.

Standing in the kitchen, they made sandwiches and talked about Neil. "He's cute." Miley commented.

"Yeah." Lilly agreed tonelessly. He was just over six feet with black hair and brown eyes. He was extremely handsome, and Lilly felt she should be glad to have him. But there was just one problem.

"You're still hung up on my brother." Miley commented, a tinge of disgust lacing her tone.

Lilly whipped her head around, "Miley!"

"Sorry. It's just that, ugh..." she let out a fake shudder and pretended to gag.

Lilly looked down at her sandwich, picking the edges of it carelessly.  
"Very funny, Miley."

Miley frowned and looked to her best friend, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, you know that."

Lilly gave a small smile and shrugged, "Yeah, I know." Ever since the first summer Miley came back from college, the relationship between the siblings had improved. While they still teased each other, it was an easy banter between them. At least it had been, until Jackson had broken it off with Lilly.

"It's just that, well, if Jackson hadn't been such an idiot, you could have been my sister in reality. Not just in heart."

"Oh, Miley." Lilly whispered. "I love you too."

They smiled at each other before they hugged tightly. "He's an idiot." Miley whispered in her ear. "If he doesn't see what the rest of us do then he is the biggest idiot ever."

"Thanks, Miley. I just...I still just don't understand why." she said softly. They drew back, giving a laugh at the tears in both of their eyes.

"Your make-up is all smeared." Miley commented.

"So is yours." Lilly countered.

"Let's go fix ourselves up. I got this really cool eyeliner you just have to try." They smiled at each other as Miley led the way upstairs, Lilly catching Neil's eye and mouthing "I'll be right back." He nodded, watching her as she left the room.

As they reached the foot of the stairs, Lilly looked up and faltered as her eyes met Jackson's. They both stopped and stared at the other for a moment until Miley stepped between them. "Shoo. Moron, move on."

Jackson glared at Miley before he stepped around her. "Hey, Lilly."

Not meeting his eyes, she stared at the floor. "Hey, Jackson." Her voice broke on his name and felt fresh tears burn her eyes.

"Lilly, can we talk? I need to-" he was cut off sharply as Miley pushed him, making him stumble a step.

Miley grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her away, sticking her tongue out at Jackson. They made thier way up the stairs, Lilly silent as Miley tried to come up with something to say.

"Hey, you remember those incredible Manolo's we saw a few months back?  
The silver ones that laced up the leg?"

Lilly forced a smile, "Yeah, of course. The ones that were 750 bucks? And your father almost choked on his tongue when he saw the price tag. Then he told us the story about how his first truck cost less."

Miley giggled, "Yeah, those."

"What about them?"

"Well, I did this photo shoot last month..." she trailed off as Lilly gave a small smile.

"Really?"

"Would I lie about shoes?"

Lilly giggled, "No."

"Well then. Let's go try on some shoes and make ourselves even more beautiful."

After they had fixed their messed eye make-up and were trying on the much coveted shoes, one on Miley's foot and the other on Lilly's, Lilly sobered.

Lifting her foot and looking at it, she swallowed hard as she asked the question she hadn't been brave enough to ask until just then. "Was it me?"

Miley looked up, surprised. "What?"

LIlly met her eyes. "Was it me? Was I the reason he broke up with me? I mean one moment, he was telling me he loved me, and the next he... he told me that we weren't right together."

Miley looked stunned for a moment, "He told you he loves you?"

"Loved. Past tense. But yeah. And I told him I love him." she trailed off, taking a shaky breath.

"Then he broke up with you."

"A week later."

"I'm sorry Lilly."

She twisted her mouth and shrugged, "Not your fault."

Miley kneeled in front of her best friend, "Lilly, you are beautiful. Inside and out. You're smart and you deserve more than some jerk who can't make up his mind."

"Miley." she whispered, her voice broken.

"I know, sweetie."

The two girls embraced, holding each other tightly. "When will it stop hurting?" she asked.

"I don't know. But it can't hurt forever." Miley drew back slightly and brushed the tears from Lilly's face.

Lilly smiled slightly, "Very reassuring."

Miley returned the small smile. "Sorry."

They were quiet until Miley groaned. Lilly looked up. "What?"

"I just realized we left your ex-boyfriend and your new boyfriend in the same room together."

Lilly's eyes widened, "Eep!"

A second later, she was dragging on her shoe and running from the room. Miley followed slower, her motions sluggish.

Just before she left her room, she paused. "Damn you, Jackson."


End file.
